Oftentimes, people may find it convenient to have a storage device to hold their belongings. For example, a traveler may find it convenient to have a storage device to secure his or her belongings, or to carry his or her belongings while traversing a public transit facility such as an airport. As another example, a shopper living in a city who does not own a vehicle may find it convenient to have a storage device capable of carrying purchased items, such as groceries, from the store to his or her home. While a traveler may be able to rent a cart while traversing the airport and a shopper may be able to utilize a cart while in a store, these solutions have drawbacks. With regard to the traveler, he or she must return the cart before boarding a plane or leaving the airport. With regard to the shopper, he or she must return the cart when leaving the store property. In both cases, the traveler and shopper are forced to contend with their items and purchases without the aid of a cart at some point.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.